Talk:Come on Over to Barney's House (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:90C7:A2E4:C86F:1128-20190827182721
Carey Scott Stinson (born March 21, 1968) is an American actor and current photographer. Stinson was the third person to portray in the costume of Barney after David Voss and continued to do be in the suit from for twenty-two years from 1991 up until 2013Carey "Barney" Stinson welcomes Jeff “Baby Bop” Ayers - Purple Tales Podcast Episode 1 Life and Career Personal Life Stinson graduated from J.J. Pearce High School in 1986. He currently resides in Dallas, Texas. Career 'Barney ' Stinson worked at Chili's at the age of twenty-threeBarney and Gang: a Look at the Past 30-Plus Years of the Friendly Purple Dinosaur and soon heard that a second person to be in a Barney costume was needed. Stinson began performing as Barney for birthday parties in before the television show debuted back in 1991. Soon after, he did local appearances at malls in 1992Why Young Children Scream. Afterwards, he became one of the official actors to play Barney when the character made live appearances, both large stage shows (beginning with Barney Live at Radio City!) or to portay the character in photographed books. Since 2002, Stinson has played Barney on the television show, replacing actor David Joyner. Stinson continued be portray as the purple dinosaur until the show's hiatus and made his last performance as Barney on June 8, 2013 at CPTV's 50th anniversary special, the year of Barney's 25th Anniversary. Stinson reprised his role as Barney at Jerry Franklin's Retirement Gala on May 1, 2019, with Dean Wendt returning as the voice“Barney” Stinson takes his turn in the guest chair - Purple Tales Episode 11. 'Today' Stinson currently enjoys a successful career as a lifestyle and fine art photographer in the Dallas, Texas area. 'Podcast' Since 2019, Stinson currently hosts "Purple Tales Podcast", a podcast about the behind the scenes work and people involved with'' Barney & Friends. Appearances of Barney Barney & Friends= #Season 7 #Season 8 #Season 9 #Season 10 #Season 11 #Season 12 #Season 13 #Season 14 |-| Home Videos= #Barney Live! In New York City #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Musical Castle #Barney's Christmas Star #Barney Songs From the Park #Read with Me, Dance with Me #Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! #Happy Mad Silly Sad #Movin' and Groovin' #Let's Pretend with Barney #Now I Know My ABCs #Ready, Set, Play! #Let's Go to the Farm #Just Imagine #Everyone Is Special #The Land of Make Believe #Can You Sing That Song? #Let's Make Music #Let's Go to the Fire House #Dino-Mite Birthday #Celebrating Around The World #Barney's Animal ABC's #Hi! I'm Riff! #The Best of Barney #Once Upon a Dino Tale #Top 20 Countdown #Let's Go on Vacation #Barney's Jungle Friends #Let's Play Outside #I Can Do It! #Big World Adventure #A Very Merry Christmas #I Love My Friends #A Super-Dee-Duper Day |-| Live Shows= #Barney Live! In New York City #Barney at Grand Ole Opry #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Musical Castle Trivia * In addition to performing as Barney, Stinson made cameo appearances in the episode, "Play Piano with Me!" and in the video, ''The Land of Make-Believe. In the latter, he played Mr. Barnes, a playful nod to his role as Barney. References External Links * Purple Tales Podcast on iTunes * Purple Tales Podcast on YouTube